Attachment is forbidden
by hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: During the Great Peace of the Republic era, the Jedi Master Castiel trains his Padawan Dean to become a powerful Jedi Knight. Their path is dangerous and complicated, full of temptations and sacrifices, and what seems like a usual Master-Padawan relationship at first turns out to be something more. (Star Wars AU, platonic relationship, underage)
1. Chapter 1 - Initiates

_Okay, I'll try to be the most accurate I can with the Star Wars universe but I don't promise anything. Who is into Star Wars knows that the universe is really big and something might not be precise. I suspect that a lot of little things might change during the writing (like adding characters, changing little particulars, adjusting grammar) because I'm very insecure and the plot is still slightly undefined. I usually make it up as I go along, I hope I'll be able to finish this one (my last long fic is basically abandoned). In case I'll be ready to delete this._

* * *

_Coruscant, 100 BBY_

Castiel quietly climbs the many stairs that lead to the huge building in front of him with clasped hands tucked inside the large sleeves of his robe and he comes to a stop when he's finally at the top of the staircase. The tall statues surrounding the edges look down at him as he glances back and takes a look at the city: high skyscrapers, starships and jets appear as far as the eye can see and the sky is colored with a faint light yellow as sun rays poke out of gray clouds.

Coruscant, the Queen of the Core. He's been living here for a decade by now and it's not like this is the first time he sees the landscape, but it amazes him every time, even if he prefers different environments, more natural and quiet. Since he was born on a planet full of nature like Corellia, it has been difficult for him to get accustomed to the urban environment of Coruscant, even if he was barely a 10 years-old boy when he came here.

He turns back and reaches the entrance, his long brown cloak gently ruffling on the ground as he walks with an elegant pace. He immediately heads towards the training room where he would meet the Initiates and eventually choose his Padawan among them. He intends to carefully examine them in every aspect and he might refuse to take one if no one satisfies every requirement: his first Padawan didn't survive and it has been hard to get over it. He always tends to grow fond of people close to him but he came to realize that it's a huge mistake: his Master always said that too much heart ever was, is, and will be his problem and he realizes now that it's so true.

"Greetings, Master." a Padawan he recognizes as Samandriel says as he walks by; Castiel returns the salute with a bow of his head and a smile and then keeps going through hallways and up staircases until he reaches his destination and with a gesture of his fingers he has the doors automatically open for him. The room is huge and full of kids, about fifteen of them, exercising with lightsabers and levitation for their incoming judgment. The Jedi who were guarding them, Esther and Inias, turn around as they sense Castiel's powerful presence and nod to each other before calling for the Initiates' attention.

"Younglings! Master Castiel has finally arrived." Esther states with a clap of her hands and the kids quickly leave their tasks, turning off lightsabers and putting objects back into place with their psychic powers, before arranging themselves in an ordered line and greeting in unison, "Good morning, Master Castiel.". "Good morning." Castiel replies, slightly bowing in front of them and smiling, as Inias approaches him and takes his cloak, neatly placing it on the hanger by the door.

"Master Castiel is here to judge you today. He will eventually choose one of you as his Padawan if he finds you suitable, so give the best of yourself." Esther explains for the second time that morning before she moves to the side and offers a seat to Castiel before taking one as well with Inias. They sit together as the kids form another quick line on the back of the room and prepare to perform in front of the Master: the first girl takes place in the center of the room and warms up a bit with a few stretching movements before she turns on her training lightsaber and waits for the training robot to attack her.

Castiel accurately watches every exhibition and uses his senses to perceive every single kid's behavior and aptitude, right into the depths of their being. He has to choose very carefully because every little flaw can be dangerous when raising a powerful Jedi Knight. "I personally think he's the best one here." Inias comments as a blonde boy shows off his skills with his lightsaber. Castiel thinks he's good too, at least at handling the lightsaber, but his attitude is a bit too impudent, blunt. As a Jedi Master he prefers a lack of skills instead of an inappropriate disposition: if it's not adjusted in time, it might be an obstacle for a proper training. His psychic skills are not even as advanced as his mates'.

His senses suddenly get caught by one of the last kids to perform: his bright green eyes are deeply concentrated and instil bravery and confidence. His posture is basically flawless when he uses the lightsaber and his mind is well connected with the Force. His whole being seeps a lot of emotions though: he's stubborn, caring, serious, kind, pondering, strong and valorous at the same time. A great combination of emotions that surprises Castiel as he studies him and he suddenly realizes that this is not the first time he sensed this kid. He reminds him of far places and far times, naivety and youth and innocence.

Castiel's instincts speak clear, telling him that he should choose him as his Padawan, but his mind races, listing up every reason why he shouldn't take him: first of all, stubbornness is probably the worst flaw you can find in an Initiate, it might considerably slow up the training; secondly, that great amount of kindness and love he carries is surely welcomed, but what if he grows too attached to someone? Nevertheless, his skills are quite excellent and he seems willing and ready to learn a lot. Castiel's instincts sharply fight against his rational thoughts but still...doesn't his belief say to always follow his instincts?

"What do you think about them?" Inias cuts off his musings when the last two kids finish their performance and Castiel gives him a quick glance before he sinks back down into his thoughts. He analyzes every single possibility to decide whether he should take someone or not and who he or she will be if he does. After a minutes or so, he eventually lets his instinct take over and he finally makes his decision: he turns to face the boy with freckles all over his face who ended up in the corner of the room and smiles at him before glancing back at the two Knights.

"I'll train Dean."

* * *

_So...well. The chapter is short and I'm sorry, I hope I'll improve as I keep writing. I'll leave a few explanations here if you're not quite into Star Wars._

_• I put the Underage warning because, as far as I know, Jedi Padawans begin their training as they're still very young and they become Jedi Knights after a decade or so. An eventual relationship won't be extremely romantic (I'll keep it platonic, I think) and there will be no explicit sexual scenes at all._  
_• Dean and Castiel have a 12 years age gap here: in this chapter (year 100 BBY) Castiel is 25 and Dean is 13._  
_• The story takes place during the Great Peace of the Republic era._  
_• "BBY" means "Before the Battle of Yavin" and it's like our "BC", "Before Christ", so with the passage of time years will decrease until 0 BBY, which is the year of the Battle of Yavin that can be seen on Star Wars Episode IV (it basically corresponds to the destruction of the first Death Star, if you have seen the movies)._  
_• Coruscant is the main planet of the Galactic Core, which constitues the most well-developed and well-known planets of the whole Star Wars galaxy (remember the "in a galaxy far far away"?). It's basically the most important planet of the entire galaxy and the Jedi Temple is located there._  
_• Corellia is the main planet of the Corellian system and sector, which are located in the Galactic Core as well. It's a lot alike our Earth, it has forests, seas, beaches, mountains, inhabitated villages and cities, etc._


	2. Chapter 2 - A Not So Long Time Ago

_Three years before_

_Ryloth, 103 BBY_

The air is torrid and the heat basically unbearable. Castiel can't even remember the last time he saw a single drop of water that wasn't his own sweat and his dry throat is screaming at him to get something to drink and fast. He lost contact with his ship some time ago and he doesn't know where he is anymore. The forest is too thick and he can't quite focus on the environment. He cuts a few leaves and twigs from a tree, but they don't provide any liquid sap for him to quench his thirst and how plants still manage to live in this place is a mystery to him. His senses are dull from his dehydration and he can't perceive things well enough.

However he couldn't miss the powerful aura quickly approaching him from behind while he's searching for some form of nourishment in a bush. In a single quick motion he turns around, taking hold of his lightsaber and turning it on immediately, and swings it forward in a large arc to shield himself and eventually kill the threat. He almost cuts off the head of a kid that ran past him if the boy didn't duck and avoided his attack before jumping into the bushes and the move surprises Castiel because, well, that was impressive for a youngster like him.

He's about to turn to the youth again and follow him when a huge black panther jumps out from where the little boy appeared first and leaps at him, pinning him to the dusty soil and sending his lightsaber meters away from them. Castiel tries to push the beast away with his powers but it takes him more effort than he believed, his mind weakened by the thirst and hunger and tiredness. He manages to free himself from its paw's hold and pushes it away enough to give him time to reach the lightsaber.

The panther is too fast though and quickly jumps between him and his lightsaber, growling and staring right into Castiel's eyes. The man stares back and tries a few mind tricks to calm it down or at least get it to flee, but nothing works. He glances at the lightsaber and hears the animal hiss, ready to charge him. With a quick movement, he rolls under the panther when it jumps on him and he pulls his weapon to him, but when he turns it on and twists around the animal is on him once more and, as the blue laser of the lightsaber stabs the beast's heart, its claws have already dug into the flesh of his abdomen, drawing out a strangled cry of pain from him.

When the panther falls to the side, Castiel pulls out the lightsaber from its chest before letting it fall to the ground again when an agonizing pain makes his hands fly up to cover his bleeding wounds. His own beige robe provides some cover, but it still isn't enough to damp down the cuts and the amount of blood he's losing is quite worrying. He breathes heavily and falls on his knees, bracing himself on one hand as the other tries to apply pressure to the cuts: his body is too weak and his consciousness starts slipping way too soon.

Before he can blink, the almighty aura is back and when he weakly turns his head he sees the kid from before coming out of his hiding and approaching him carefully, leaning forward a bit to look at him. As they make eye contact, something snaps in the air and the kid's face light up before he takes off his upper cotton shirt and kneels in front of Castiel. "Please let me help." the young boy says as he sees Castiel moving back and acquiring a defensive position.

The man seems to wonder briefly before he slumps on his back with a weak groan and lets the kid check and cover his wounds more properly. "I think they need cures, they might get infected here. My house is not far." the young boy states and begins to pull Castiel on his feet by his arm when a hand on his wrist stops him. "Who are you?" Castiel rasps as he keeps the boy still as much as he can. "My name is Dean and you saved my life." he answers and smiles to the man who's raising his brows in wonder, "It's my turn to save yours now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tell me again why there was a panther chasing you." Dean snorts as he spreads a strange-colored, stinky salve on Castiel's stitched-up wounds. He prepared it when Castiel passed out on his bed (if you can call a cold nook in a cave a bed) from blood loss and he assured him that it wasn't dangerous, no matter how unsafe it looked: the stink's only caused by the medical herbs he harvested and used. "I broke into her lair by mistake." the kid simply answers as he carefully strokes the cuts to apply the cream properly. "How did you even end up there? What were you doing?" Castiel answers again and he frowns as the little boy's face changes sharply.

He's silent for a while, maybe too long, and the man thinks he's not going to answer anymore, but then the kid speaks up, "Well, you see the cold hole I live in." he says and wraps himself more around the wool sheet on his shoulders as if to emphasize his statement. Castiel nods and doesn't say a word not to interrupt him, "I was looking for food." he's so quiet now that Castiel barely heard him and his tone is shy and embarrassed. "Dean." Castiel says firmly to have the boy's attention and only continues when Dean's eyes are on him, "Where are your parents?". Dean's face drops and his jaw clenches shut before he breathes sharply "Dead."

Castiel tenses then and he speaks only when Dean finishes spreading the healing cream, "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to upset you." the older man apologizes as he perceives the kid's negative aura. "It's okay. I got over it, they died years ago. I just don't like it when people ask." the boy gets up to put the cream jar back into its place and get some home-made herbs soup from the pot that was resting on the fire. He pours some in two cups and offers one to Castiel as he sits back next to him, who's laying on Dean's bed. "Here you are."

"You don't have to give me your food, Dean, thank you." the man politely says, holding up a hand to refuse the soup, since he just said that it's not easy for him to get food. "You have to eat, it will help you heal faster and better. I don't mind sharing as long as it's just herbs and roots." Dean insists, pushing the cup towards Castiel when he tries to protest, "Just eat. Please." the older man finally takes the cup and they eat together, trying their best not to wince too obviously because of the awful taste of the boiled roots.

"So, you live here, all by yourself?" Castiel asks between spoonfuls of food, "Yes. It's hard and I hate this place, but I have nowhere else to go." Dean answers and keeps eating, spoon clattering every time it makes contact with the stone cup. Castiel seems to wonder about something and Dean is about to ask when he speaks, "Look, I was here on mission. I've got lost while trying to go back to my ship. They'll probably be looking for me, so...when they find me, why don't you come with me?"

Dean's eyes dart up from his bowl to look at Castiel's face, "Where?" he asks, spoon freezing midair in shock. "On Coruscant." the man says and the kid looks even more shocked than before, "Coruscant? The Queen of the Core?" he asks as he raised his brows and his jaw dropped. Coruscant is famous among the Outer Rim but only aristocratics and cultured people usually manage to fly there. It's hard to reach especially for someone from the Outer Rim: the trips are very expensive and money is hard to gain in this part of the galaxy. Castiel chuckles a bit at the name, but nods nevertheless.

"Are you serious?" the man understands why the kid is not so convinced and he knows he needs a good reason. "Of course, I am. You have a powerful aura, Dean, something that only Jedi have." he explains and Dean somehow feels that he's being honest, but he wants to be sure, "Wait, really?". Castiel leans slightly forward, as much as his wounds allow it, "Did you realize that you have great reflexes? I did, when you avoided my attack. Oh, sorry for that." he states and Dean just waves a hand, "No problem. I...kinda noticed it, but I thought I was just good and trained."

Castiel smiles and finishes his soup, "You are, but your senses help you a lot. It's something unique and I'd like you to train as a Jedi, if you want, of course. I'll get you away from here anyway and then you'll decide." Dean remains silent for a while and keeps eating until his cup is empty. He stands up and places it on the table and Castiel can feel the kid's mind processing and trying to get to a decision. When Dean turns around, there's a glint of hope in his eyes, "I would like that very much."

* * *

_Gosh, I'm always so anxious when I have to publish. Sorry for updating this late. I hope you liked it. I'll explain a few things here as well._

_• Since years decrease (we are before 0 BBY) this episode takes place 3 years before the first chapter, it's a flashback._  
_• Ryloth is a planet in the Outer Rim, which constitutes the least explored and developed planets of the galaxy. It has a very temperate and arid weather, forests, plains, deserts and more._


End file.
